kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Summer with you – Noshiro Version
Prologue: “Agano-nee, how many times I tell you to tidy up the place. For goodness sake, we are not kids anymore.” Noshiro complained as she sweeps the floor while Agano is eating chips. “Don’t worry! I’ll do that later.” Agano replied as she muches down her regular junk food. “Agano-nee!” Noshiro replied as she saw Agano eating again. Thus, it was the norm that is happening inside the Agano’s room in the Cruiser dorms, While they are quite annoying at times, the worse ones always happens in the darkness of the night where certain idiots keep shouting ‘night battle’ until someone puts a lid on to their mouths. But they are not related to this at all. And so, Agano who was quite used to being scolded by Noshiro have come up a plan in order for her to have a day of freedom since she hates being yelled at whenever she doesn’t feel like listening at all. “And so, I want you Admiral to have a date with Noshiro. Well It’s fine if you reject my offer.” Agano spoke while massaging the Admiral’s shoulder. “Let’s see… I wanted to have a date with Sakawa, but she is busy with her other duties so I really can’t loan her even for a day. I guess I’ll have to accept your request. By the way, aren’t you doing this in order for you to escape Noshiro’s constant reminder?” The Admiral replied while looking at Agano. “Of course not. It’s not like I get fed up at Noshiro’s constant reminder to me. My ears are having some minor episodes of tinnitus as we speak.” Agano replied as she continues massaging the Admiral’s shoulder. “But you lot don’t get sick. You just wanted freedom.” The Admiral snarkily replied to Agano. “Please. I want to make Noshiro’s future bright!” Agano pleads to the Admiral as she does a dogeza to the Admiral. “Well… even though you seem to be making a scheme… I’d like to have some one-on-one talk with Noshiro too. I guess our goals somewhat intersects at this point. Okay. I’ll accept your offer.” The Admiral replied as he finally gave up on the uptake. Sazanami who was in the room too glared at the Admiral as the Admiral understood that he has to make up with her at some point in time. “Sazanami, I’ll ask you out too. Please stop glaring at me.” “Alright~♪” Sazanami smiles as she continues working. And so, with Sazanami’s blessing, the date is already secured and Agano’s plan of having a day of freedom is coming into fruition; what Agano didn’t know that this move will change Noshiro… forever. Meeting of the sisters “…and so, Noshiro will have to date the Admiral.” Agano spoke as she faces with her 3 younger sisters names Noshiro, Yahagi and Sakawa. “I see… it’s a date.” Yahagi nods as she generalizes Agano’s report. “A date? Ah~! So unfair. Sakawa hasn’t asked for one.” Sakawa interjects as she voices out her complains. “But Sakawa, aren’t you being trained right now by Kinugasa-san?” Noshiro replies as she faces Sakawa. “Indeed. But honestly, since I wanted to learn it too… It’s more of I asked her to train me.” Sakawa replies to Noshiro. “But even so… Yahagi can’t really put a leash on Agano-nee and Sakawa… she won’t be around. Agano-nee, aren’t you the one instigated this?” Noshiro felt that Agano is the one who instigated the whole date idea. However, Noshiro felt that there was something amiss on the few statements Agano has said in the meeting. Of course that is true since Agano have omitted the words the Admiral said in order for her to make the Admiral’s objective anonymous. Of course, that was the condition the Admiral said in order for Agano to freely deliver the message. “You see Noshiro. I just want you to be happy. You have worked so hard and up until now, you two haven’t had a heart-to-heart right? I am just bridging the gap between you two.” Agano said as she massages Noshiro’s shoulder. Noshiro ponders if she should accept it or not, but since it’s her big sister who went out of her way to actually deliver such a message. “Well, if you insists… Agano-nee. I will accept the Admiral’s date proposal.” And so, As Noshiro made her decision, Agano made an imaginary fistpump to her joy. Deep in her mind, her objective has been achieved. “But even so… Yahagi, please observe Agano-nee when you have the time. I won’t allow you to slack off even once.” And the meeting concludes with Agano winning Noshiro’s favor. Noshiro’s date: 1st movement The next day, the Admiral and Noshiro went on their date. As far as one can see, they looked like two people walking one another out of an obligation. While Noshiro wore clothes that are comfortable to wear, she looked stiff despite her efforts. “Umm…” “What is it, Hiro?” HIro who was a bit awkward can’t help but to feel concerned for Noshiro. “Well, while I can commend that your clothes really suits you well… For some reasons, you seem to be quite tense. Did something happened?” Noshiro blushed as she heard those words from Hiro as he said the truth. Noshiro fell to her knees as she have failed to totally impress Hiro who should have been enticed already by her charm and yet… “If Sakawa is here, she must have said that I am a boring person to be with…” “It’s not true. Afterall, it your first time afterall. Right?” Noshiro can’t help but panic to the fact that this was her first time and her worries are always at her side. For the first time, she felt that she is totally out of her rhythm. “Sorry Hiro, I am such a bore right?” Hiro didn’t replied at all, instead he took Noshiro’s hand and he took her towards a certain destination. Noshiro who was being dragged by Hiro tries to ask her where they will go, but Hiro didn’t answer at all and they have arrived at the said destination. “Roller Coaster? Hiro, are you really serious in going there?” “Kinda. Afterall, I am afraid of riding this. This should be my first time too.” “Eh?” Before Noshiro can move back, she was already dragged into the said attraction. A few minutes after their thrill ride, Noshiro founds herself fine as she nurse Hiro who have collapsed after the ride. Honestly, she was surprised to see Hiro fell down despite the fact that she knows that Hiro can destroy nations if he wanted to. But even so, thanks to that; Noshiro has gained self-confidence and is currently letting Hiro rest on her lap. “So Hiro is also a person of our age… but it’s surprising that you can’t take the roller coaster well. I guess there are more things that meets the eye.” “I guess my plan is successful.” Out of nowhere, Hiro managed to reply to Noshiro as he open up his eyes. “How long was I out?” “Half an hour ago. Normally, one would feel sick if they are not used to that… But I guess you are a special person indeed.” “’How pathetic’, is what you wanted to say, right?” Noshiro smiled as Hiro have guessed her thoughts correctly. A few minutes after Hiro woke up, the two decided to have lunch together. They went to the nearest park and have a picnic to which the two have brought their own food. But of course, it was more than enough for the two of them so they decided to feed the animals that were also around them during that time. And so, they started to become to look like a lovey-dovey couple that some people around them felt that they need to get away since they felt that they will be heavily compared to the two who were busy feeding one another. And with that little intermission, the two proceeded to the second part of their date. Noshiro’s Date: Final Movement Noshiro and Hiro managed to arrive before time at the movie theaters to watch a movie which was recommended by Agano and Sakawa themselves. While Agano is not a person who would normally recommend movies, Sakawa is an avid movie goer and uses her leave to watch the movies she thinks would be very good. And so, the two decided to watch the movie Sakawa recommended to them beforehand. “The Knight and the Princess of the sea.” Noshiro uttered as she mentioned the title. “Indeed. Sakawa said that it was very good from start to end. I wonder why she managed to find things like these.” Hiro replied as he took the tickets from the clerk. “I heard she often looks up at the internet. However, I am not very proficient in those things. Maybe that’s why I have a hard time coming to the chat room.” Noshiro replied while looking a bit depressed. “Is that so? I could teach you a bit on those things. Afterall, it’s one of the basic necessities of a human being. Well, not really much important, but you will need the knowledge to communicate with others as well.” Hiro replied as he tries to cheer Noshiro. “Really? Thanks. I will make sure I’ll put it into my heart.” Hiro can’t help but feel a bit helpless whenever he is dealing with Noshiro, but then again; Hiro has his heart skipping a few times already after that disappointing start. “Should we get some popcorn then?” Hiro asks as he offers his hand to Noshiro. “I guess we should. But I think it’s better if we can just hold our…” But before Noshiro can finish speaking, the cinema room has opened up and Hiro immediately cuts their conversation. “Sorry, but I guess we need to get inside now.” Noshiro can only nod in agreement. After 110 minutes of watching the film, the two finally made it out of the exit as Noshiro can’t help herself but to cry at the movie. “Unfair. Why did the Knight have to die?” Noshiro muttered as she wipes her tears away. “I guess that’s what you called a tragic twist of fate.” Hiro replies as he offered his handkerchief to the crying Noshiro. The movie was indeed a great film just as what Sakawa had told them before but Sakawa indeed did her best not to spoil them about the ending which totally rocked Noshiro’s being for a bit. The movie is all about a Knight who have glanced upon the beautiful princess that was said to be cursed of being ageless. And that said, a lot of people tried to know the secrets of her immortality. The knight was at first after the said immortality too, but slowly when he tried all kinds of tactics to make the princess speak the truth, the princess just defeat him with her pure skill with the sword. And when the Knight have decided to court the Princess, things have started to change between the two of them. And while it was going too well, the Knight have already forgotten his task and unltimately, he made a vow to protect the princess. A month later, and an Alchemist tried to get the secret of the princess’ immortality by summoning golems as they try to capture her. The knight immediately came into action and he has defeated all the golems by the sword which was granted to him by the princess. But the price of that is the Knight will have his life cut short. But even so, the Knight has decided to defeat all those who would stand on his way and when he finally defeated the Alchemist, he is just a few moments away from his death. The Princess cried as the Knight has confessed his feelings to the princess and the Princess soon grabbed the sword and she stabbed herself killing herself in the progress. And with that, the whole cinema was in tears as the end credits were shown. “Noshiro. In the end, they might have joined in the afterlife since they have loved one another.” Hiro spoke as he looks at Noshiro. “I will take your words as the truth then… Somehow, I feel that I wanted their love to have been realized in the end.” Noshiro replied as she puts her hand on her chest as she tries to emulate the feelings of the Princess. “Well then, I am just nothing more but a common knight. Will you let me serve you until eternity, oh Princess of the sea?” Hiro kneels as he tries to imitate the gestures of the knight. “I am nothing more but just a Princess of this dark, cruel castle with nowhere to run. Are you sure about this? Oh Sir Knight who have been here before to kill me, Are you willing to sacrifice your life for someone like me?” Noshiro followed as she said the lines of the Princess of the sea. The crowd around them can’t help but feel at awe as they thought they have seen the characters from the movie came to life. Noshiro’s Knight After the movie, the two decided walked a bit and sit in the nearest bench. Hiro saw a store that sells ice cream, he decided to buy for the two of them for a change. “I’ll be buying ice cream. Can you wait for a bit?” Noshiro nodded as she happily accepted Hiro’s proposal. And so, Hiro left while Noshiro happily waits for him to return. A few minutes later, Noshiro was still waiting for him. But even so, she look forward in seeing him once he brought the ice cream Hiro has promised her. “Heya Missy, you alone?” The one who approached Noshiro is a dude who had piercings and had a tattoo on his hand. But Noshiro ignored the man. “Ignoring me huh…” And so, the man grabbed Noshiro’s hand and he started dragging her. Noshiro tries to break free. Even though Noshiro has strength above normal human beings, without her gear, she is just an ordinary girl. And so, her efforts to break free is not bearing fruit. The people around who have witnessed it can’t really join since they have no idea what’s going on until… “KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY GIRL!!!” ' '''Hiro came as he punches the man in his face. The man with tattoo came flying after he have receive such a punch and is currently unconscious. '“AH! THE BOSS IS DOWN. EVERYONE, GET HIM!!!”''' Out of nowhere, the mob assembled and they surrounded the two as they have witness the fall of their boss. The acting leader started to command his team. Hiro felt that things have turned slightly troublesome for him, but even so… It’s his duty to protect the young lady who is hiding on his back. “Noshiro, stay behind me. I’ll protect you.” Noshiro saw the seriousness of Hiro’s face and the fire that was lit from his eyes. Suddenly, she is reminded of the movie they have watched… or that’s probably what she thinks. “Princess Emily, stay behind me…” Noshiro felt that she have seen that part before, even though it felt like the movie she have watched, And she is looking at the back of her protector. “Knight Hero, please come back alive.” Without knowing it, Noshiro said those words to Hiro who was facing the group of thugs. “Noshiro, my name is Hiro, not Hero.” And so, Hiro marches as he fought the thugs one by one. A few minutes has passed and Hiro has defeated all 90 of the thugs that attacked them in a way that he didn’t killed them. All of them were just suffered some wounds and bruises and there were no grave injuries at the enemies he have fought. “Are you alright?” Noshiro closes to Hiro as she wipes away the sweat from his face. “Yeah. I haven’t have much exercise back then.” Hiro replies as he faces Noshiro. The Leader woke up and he saw all of his members have fallen to the ground and currently unconscious. “Monster. You are a monster!!!” The leader runs away as he tries to save his own life. A few minutes after, the rest woke up and they all decided to run away. A few minutes after the commotion, Hiro was being interviewed by the police and they all let him go due to special reasons. Anyways, Noshiro who was waiting for him felt glad as she saw him once again. “Are you okay?” Noshiro asked as she greets Hiro. “Yeah. They let me go since they have seen the video that it was an act of self-defense.” Hiro replies as he greeted Noshiro back. “Sorry for the long wait. Though the ice cream I bought have already been spilled since I have to punch that guy.” “Don’t worry. Also, thank you for protecting me. I feel like you are truly a knight.” “A knight in a peaceful world sounds so cheap. Anyways, what’s with the deal with the Knight Hero thing? My name was like a mimic to that term but it was nothing more but a prank from my mom.” “Is that so… how strange.” “About what?” “Nothing at all. I guess I got too engrossed at that movie.” And so, the two decided to walk around for a bit. Nighttime view The night has fallen and the two are still overlooking the city from the roof deck of a tower. “The city at night, so pretty.” Hiro have learned from his experience with Isonami that he have to learn to know a bit more so that things will not go stale and such due to the nature of the one who wanted to stay with him, he wanted to make sure he won’t mess up again. “Anyways, should we…” Before Hiro can finish what he is saying, Noshiro places her finger to cover Hiro’s lip. “I plan to stay outside for today. I mean, it’s the first time the two of us are alone.” “Indeed.” Noshiro faces Hiro and she looks at him and slowly, her face was slowly turn to red. Hiro noticed Noshiro’s motive so he decided to just go with the flow for a bit and wait for a few more clues. “Hiro, I am pretty much sure that you liked Sakawa more than I am. But even so, I want you to know that I want you to be noticed too.” “Is that so? Noshiro, why do you think we are having this date?” “Isn’t it because Agano-nee said that to you? Also, you can’t carelessly ask Sakawa about it and you are doing this so that you know how to make Sakawa happy.” Hiro smiled as he have understood what Noshiro meant. “But you are wrong Noshiro. It is true that Agano has brought that idea up to me, but I have decided that it’s good since we haven’t communicated that much. Also, we haven’t been left on our own devices anyways so I can say that we can’t have serious talks at all. Also, I do plan on Taking Sakawa out. But maybe not this summer since things will get hectic soon so I’ll keep those reservations open until then. Noshiro, at first; I have only seen you as a replacement. But now, I can’t look at you the same way as before.” Noshiro froze as she heard the words that she wanted to hear. For that moment, all her doubts and fears have gotten lighter due to the fact that Hiro sees her as who she really is. “Noshiro. I want you to be my guide.” “No Hiro, I want to be your princess too…” “Then I shall be your knight.” “You can’t be just an ordinary knight. You are my Guardian Knight.” “If that’s what my princess has ordered me, then I shall abide.” Hiro bends his knees and he kisses Noshiro’s hand which is getting cold due to her anxiousness. But now, all she feels now is comfort. “I feel so… Happy.” Noshiro speaks as tears fell from her eyes. All along, she was not seen as a replacement but a rightful owner too of Hiro’s heart. “By the way, Sazanami told me that we can’t go back today.” “Wait, why?” “Agano closed the gates already.” “Agano-nee is such a pain.” “Look at the bright side, we can still talk a bit more. But first, we need to find a place to sleep for the night.” “Okay♥” And Noshiro held Hiro’s hand as they exit the rooftop. Epilogue: The next day, the two have returned to the base to where Noshiro was greeted by Agano. “Noshiro, what’s for breakfast?” “Alright, I’m going.” Noshiro started to sprint towards where Agano is. Hiro was greeted by Sazanami who is currently holding a report paper. “The group of people you have fought yesterday. They are currently being investigated.” “Is that so? What are the findings?” “They don’t know anything at all. So they are clear. However…” “?” “I wanted to know what happened on that night, Master.” “Nothing unusual. I just made someone else’s doubt disappear. Of course we slept on two different rooms. No need to worry that much.” “Then Master, I look forward for our night together~♥” Hiro can only say yes to Sazanami who seems to be burning with excitement. |---| Sakawa who saw the change in Noshiro’s expression smiles as she proceeds in looking at the stuff over the internet. Sakawa saw a statement about the movie the two have went to watch. This is an actual story about a knight protecting a princess from a far away kingdom. It was only fantasized to fit it into the cinema. Soon, Sakawa remembers something about Noshiro’s dreams. "Noshiro-nee is…" '' But only Sakawa knows of the truth that is soon to be unfold. '- End.''' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature